Falling Down
by kradnohikari
Summary: Oneshot with Razer and Jak. Razer is told to destroy Jak. His way Rape and torture the man. Slash, rape, Razer X Jak.  Set in Jak X...


**Disclaimer- **Don't own the characters... Just the little story...

**Warnings- **Slashly themes, rape, a little torture (not too graphic)

Okay... Wrote this over summer, and I finally typed it up... Here is what I always wanted to write.. Something with Jak and Razer in it! I love both of them, but yeah couldn't see them going out normally. I love my bad stuffs anyways, so I did this. There is a small smex scene, but it's nothing too graphic so I kept it in here. You'll know, when you hit it. Enjoy!

* * *

"Destroy Jak hmmm?" The dark haired elf took a drag on his cigarette. Locking his dark gaze on his crime boss, he leaned against the nearest object, crossing his thin pale arms across his red jacket.

Mizo smiled, turning around to face the retired racer. "In any way possible." When he finished his sentence, he walked away, leaving the man to his own thoughts.

Alone the racer took another drag of his cancer stick, before standing up and leaving the secluded establishment. The smoke lay smoldering in it's ashes as Razer made his trek down one of the dark streets, concocting the best way to accomplish his task. Turning down another back alley, the racer found his solution.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blonde hero bent over, inspecting his car from top to bottom. Beside him was his best friend and furry ottsel Daxter, who was observing the other.

"So buddy how do you feel about the next big race?" The small furry animal waved his hands back and forth, as he watched the door open. "Ah… Jak?"

The blonde lifted his head, narrowly avoiding a metal bar. "Yeah Dax." His gravely voice, asked, as he wiped his hands off on his pants.

"Someone's here to see you and dare I say it… They don't look very happy." The rodent jumped down from his box perch. Keeping a small gap between himself and the intruder, he raised his paws, curling them into the best fists he could make.

"I am here to speak to…" Razer stopped mid-sentence, as his orbs landed on the elf he wanted. Biting back the smirk and pain laced thoughts he kept his calm composure up. "Jak I have need of you." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out another cigarette. Placing the cancer stick in his mouth, he lit it before addressing the younger elf once again. "There are some things I want to discuss with you." He paused, blowing out the building smoke in Daxter's face.

Pulling back, he kept the smoke in his hand. "Meet me at the Drunken Sailor at ten tonight." Without any look at the reactions of his enemies, he walked out, perfecting any kinks in his plan.

Jak shrugged once the ottsel was looking at him. Bringing his one leg over the other, he crossed his arms, leaning against the car. "I think I should go."

Daxter looked at the elf like he was crazy. Gathering a huge breath, he bellowed out, "what?"

The hero jumped a few feet in the air, startled by the scream. His only answer was another half-hearted shrug. To the older teen something was off, but he couldn't place it. He wrote it off as nothing by his curious nature. Things were finally getting better for him. Done with checking out his car Jak left the garage, leaving the ottsel to follow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night had descended a few hours before Razer walked into the meeting place. Making his way to the counter, he checked out the muscular male bar tender. He blew a few strands of dark blue hair out of his face, before settling into an empty seat. Clearing his throat, he waited for the man to turn around.

At the noise the man turned around, letting his shoulder length blonde hair pool around his neck. Scanning the patrons, he focused his silver orbs on the once retired racer. Sighing, he made his way over, hoping his customer wasn't looking for 'anything' from him. "What can I get you?"

Razer smirked, hearing irritation in the other's voice. "Don't worry I just need two drinks, both beers, draft please."

The man raised an eyebrow, suspicious, but continued to do his job. Grabbing two glasses, he filled them to the brim, setting them in front of his customer. With one last glance, he returned to washing glasses.

Bringing the two glasses closer to him, he placed a small vial of dark eco into the dark alcohol, swirling it in with a spoon until all traces of it had disappeared. Tipping back his own glass he waited.

Less than thirty minutes later, the enigma racer walked inside. Upon finding Razer he made his way over, settling in the seat to his left.

"Order anything you want." The older man offered, before calling over Michael, the bartender from earlier. "A beer, draft." When the man left to 'complete' the order, he looked at his guest. "Is that alright with you?"

Jak shrugged, focusing his attention on the woodwork on the counter. He looked up when he felt the vibrations of a thud. There sitting in front of him was a dark beer. Carefully pulling the drink over to himself, he sniffed it, finding nothing wrong. Taking a glance at the other patrons, he noticed the same color in some of their glasses.

Holding back the urge to tip back the glass, he took a sip. Pulling the glass away from his lips, he leaned his side against the counter, letting his body face the man he didn't trust. "So why am I here?" His words cut right to the point.

It also made Razer laugh out loud. As the noise died down, he pulled out another cigarette, lighting it in his mouth. Taking a drag, he looked the blonde hero in the eye. "Mizo has a proposition for you." Razer noticed that as he was spewing out his sentence, the blonde started to shake his head, chugging down the dark eco spiked drink.

He plunged the smoke back into his mouth to mask his smile. "Why won't you listen? I heard G.T. Blitz told you to get out also." He watched as the man started to slouch.

"I can't."

The retired racer would have felt sympathy had it been before he had met Mizo. The heartfelt words did nothing for the racer. Instead, he focused on the man's ever slumping demeanor. "And why can't you?" He let a puff of smoke out.

"No reason." The hero blinked, trying to keep his heavy lids from closing shut.

Jak blocked the voice out, as he felt himself fall into a drug induced sleep.

Razer reached his arms out before his companions body hit the ground. Slapping down a few bills to cover the tab and tip, he hoisted the heavier man over his shoulder, walking out of the bar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several alleyways and badly lit streets later, the racer walked into a rundown and boarded up house. "Finally." He felt his tired limbs protest as he made his way down the stairs. Entering a small room, he threw the weight on his shoulder onto a metal table.

Cracking his tired bones, he moved the item, cuffing up his enemies wrists and ankles in iron shackles. Done with his job for now, he pulled out a small metal tool box. Opening the lid with a creak, the reached inside pulling out a small surgical knife. Grinning as it shone through the torch lit room, he pulled out another tool. Setting the small stone in his left hand, he started to sharpen the dulled point to a sharpness he could later use.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room stayed that way for an hour or two. During the time the racer sharpened his weapons to their desired sharpness. It was just when the last blade was placed back in the box that the blonde hero woke up.

Jak groaned a little, as he felt a headache creep up into his temples. He was ready to reach up to try and relieve his pain, but only found he couldn't move them. He heard a familiar clanking, having spent time being the Baron's pet experiment, the blonde elf knew the sound of shackles. He didn't know why he was strapped down. His next move was to scan the room. He saw nothing, but a door, a chair, a worn out toolbox, his captor and his table.

Old memories long buried tried to resurface, only to be pushed back by the blonde elf. As he fought to remain calm, he heard the slow, calculated steps of his captor. "Razer why?" He knew the side the dark blue haired elf was on, but he never thought anything like this would happen to him.

The racer said nothing, just shrugged. He stopped at the side of the table, a vial of a clear substance behind his back. Glaring down at the other racer, he slowly guided the tip of a syringe needle to the top of the vial. Pumping the tube, he smirked, reaching out to grab Jak's arm with his free hand. "This won't hurt…Much." Pulling the object out from behind his back, he shoved it into the restrained arm.

Jak would have struggled, but he knew it wasn't the best course of action, from his past experiences. The instant the syringe entered, he felt some of the effects. His limbs grew heavy, to the point where he couldn't move them. The blonde waited for darkness to cloud his vision, having already figured out it was a sedative.

"Can't move can you?" Razer's smirk grew already knowing the answer.

Jak just stared at him, unable to do anymore. _'Dark, Light can you hear me?' _He called out to his alter egos. Neither of them responded. He chalked it up to the drug altering his brain waves. Alone with a madman, the blonde awaited his fate.

Razer sighed. "No fight in the great Jak, hero of Haven City." He received no answer. Annoyed at the lack of response he picked up his tool box. "Fine. My job was to destroy you and I intend to." Reaching in he grabbed one of the many blades in his arsenal.

"Hmm." The dark haired elf waved around the knife, wondering the best way to start. "You're lucky I don't want to mar such a beautiful face." With his free hand, he started to unclasp the silver vest.

Jak's pools grew wide as he felt the hand start to pull the vest as far down as possible.

"Seems I didn't think of this problem earlier." Mumbled the older racer, as he moved the front of the table, removing the shackles, then the vest and the shirt he had unbuttoned.

The blonde elf shivered, as the cold air hit his bare chest and arms. He silently wished he never accepted the offer or at least brought Dax. The name made his thoughts and body run cold. What would happen to his friends? He didn't get much more time to think about it though, for he felt an odd sensation on his stomach.

Razer felt a kind of odd satisfaction at watching the blade he dug into the battle scarred flesh. He watched as the blade caused a small vertical incision to appear, allowing a small trail of blood to start pouring out. Pressing his face to the wound, his tongue darted out, lapping up the liquid.

Cleaning the wound until he was satisfied, he lifted his head. Grinning he took the knife again, he ran it down again. "So you're a dark eco freak?" He didn't wait for the other to answer. "I heard from a nice man that a certain Baron Praxis injected the nasty stuff into you."

* * *

_Smex... Part..._

Razer ran a hand down Jak's pants, feeling the man's penis through the tight material. He watched with amusement as the man arched his back, leaning more into the feather light touches. "You sure like that." Taking his hands, he gripped the clasp, undoing the metal with a flick of the wrist. Pulling down the metal armor, he worked on the pants. They were off in seconds.

Jak shivered as soon as the cold air hit his fully naked body. His member was erect, waiting for some kind of release.

"Hard already? Must be new at this game. I didn't know a hero like you was a virgin." Razer quickly stripped his attire, knowing the younger man wasn't going to last long. "I haven't dealt with a virgin in a long time."

Unlocking the leg cuffs, Razer climbed onto the table. Grabbing the pale flesh, he placed them on his bare shoulders. With a grin, he lined his member up with the other's entrance, thrusting inside when he was ready. Plunging forward, he moaned as he felt the skin tight walls only virgins had.

Below the retired racer, Jak screamed bloody murder as he felt his insides tear at the treatment. A few tears escaped him, as his body responded.

Razer pulled out, ramming into his target again. Looking down at the man he vowed to destroy, he felt he had done his job. Pounding into the mass again and again, he continued, until he felt the walls around his member tighten.

Shaking a hand around, he grabbed the blonde's member, mindful of the pre-cum dripping out of it. Pumping the time with each thrust, sent the virgin over the edge.

_End of Smex... Not too graphic see..._

* * *

A thrust later and Razer came too. Panting heavily, he pulled out. Getting off the metal table, the dark blue haired racer, dressed himself. "Now remember Jak never tell a soul about what happened here." Undoing the wrist cuffs, the racer walked out, leaving the broken hero on the table covered in blood and semen.

* * *

A/N: Review plz. 


End file.
